familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Delano family
In the United States, members of the Delano family include U.S. presidents Franklin Delano Roosevelt (1882-1945) and John Calvin Coolidge (1872-1933), and astronaut Alan B. Shepard. Its progenitor was Philippe de Lannoy (1602–1681). He was a Dutch Pilgrim associated with the Leiden Separatists of Walloon descent arrived at Plymouth, Massachusetts, in the early 1621 on the [[List of Fortune 1621 passengers to Plymouth| Fortune]]. A great many of his offspring would become prominent mariners, whalers, and shipbuilders. The later commercial success of some Delanos was such that they would become part of the Massachusetts aristocracy, sometimes referred to as one of the Boston Brahmin (the "First Families of Boston"). De Lannoy family Origins * See Philip Delano (1602-1683) Notable Descendants * Main Article Philip Delano (1602-1683)/List of Famous Descendants U.S. presidents Franklin Delano Roosevelt (1882-1945) and John Calvin Coolidge (1872-1933), and astronaut Alan B. Shepard. His descendants also include Frederic Adrian Delano, Robert Redfield and Paul Delano. Delano family forebears include the Pilgrim who chartered the Mayflower, seven of its passengers and three signers of the Mayflower Compact.Smith, Jean Edward FDR, p. 10, Random House, 2007 ISBN 978-1-4000-6121-1 Over time, family members migrated to other states, including Michigan, Maine, New York, Ohio, Oklahoma, Virginia, Vermont and as far away as Chile, where today descendants of Captain Paul Delano are numerous and prominent. From the New York clan, Sara Delano married James Roosevelt and their only child, Franklin Delano Roosevelt, became president of the United States. Delano Children * Jonathan Delano (1647-1720) married Mercy Warren (1657-1727), granddaughter of Mayflower passenger Richard Warren (1646-1696); among their direct descendants are the author Laura Ingalls Wilder, President Ulysses S. Grant, President John Calvin Coolidge (1872-1933), anthropologist Robert Redfield, astronaut Alan B. Shepard, entertainer Martina McBride and the poet Conrad Potter Aiken. Delano family in America * Columbus Delano (1809–1896), statesman * Diane Delano, (born 1957), actress * Francis R. Delano, (1842–1892), banker, railroad executive * Frederic Adrian Delano II, (1863–1953), civil engineer, member of the Commercial Club of Chicago, brother of Sara * Warren Delano, Jr., (1809-1898), grandfather of President Franklin D. Roosevelt and Chief of Operations of Russell & Company, whose business included the opium trade in Canton. * Jane Arminda Delano, (1862–1919) nurse * Paul Delano, (1775–1842), Commander of the Chilean Department of the Navy * Sara Ann Delano (1854–1941), mother of FDR * Franklin Delano Roosevelt, (1882–1945), President of the United States * William Adams Delano (1874–1960), architect * Mary Gray-Reeves (daughter of Florence Delano Gray) (born 1962), First woman to be an Episcopalian bishop in California * James Whitlow Delano (born 1960), photographer * David Delano Clark (1924-1997), nuclear physicist * Warren Delano Robbins (September 3, 1885 – April 7, 1935) was an American diplomat and first cousin of President Franklin D. Roosevelt. Warren Delano Warren Delano's career smuggling opium into China - I don't know who he is, but this sounds interesing. Warren Delano made a large fortune trading opium in Canton (now Guangdong), China. Delano first went to China at age 24 to work for Russell & Company, which had pioneered trading with China. John Perkins Cushing - also a Russell & Company partner - had preceded Delano and initiated a close relationship with a Chinese official called Howqua. The two men had established an offshore base - an anchored floating warehouse - where Russell & Company ships would offload their opium contraband before continuing up the Pearl River Delta to Canton with their legal cargo. By early 1843, Delano had spent a momentous decade in the China trade. He had achieved his financial competence and risen to become the head partner of the biggest American firm dealing with China. He had witnessed the destruction of the hated Canton system, the humiliation of the Chinese government, and the creation of New Chinas. Delano family namesakes: * Delano, California, named for Columbus Delano * Delano, Minnesota, named for Francis R. Delano * Delano, Pennsylvania, and Delano Township, Schuylkill County, Pennsylvania, named for Warren Delano II References * Wikipedia:Delano family * Delano in Massachusetts * DelanoKindred.us - Exploring the Genealogy of Philippe Delano * MainTour Duxbury - Tour Historic Duxbury MA. * See also Philip Delano (1602-1683)/List of Famous Descendants Sources * Muriel Curtis Cushing, Philip Delano of the "Fortune" 1621 and his descendants of Four Generations, General Society of Mayflower Descendants, 1999 * George English, 'L'histoire et les ancêtres de la famille de Philip Delano (Philippe de Lannoy)', Le Parchemin 72 Annee Mars-Avril 2007 No. 368, pages 114–155 * George English, Ancestry and History of Philip Delano, Born Philippe de Lannoy, Mayflower Descendant, 56 2007: pp. 70–90, 163–184 * Albert de Lannoy, "Réponse à question 2301" to question 2301 in Le Parchemin (Belgium), No. 169 1974: 49–51 * Joel Andrew and Mortimer Delano, The genealogy, history, and alliances of the American house of Delano, 1621 to 1899, (New York, 1899) * Bouke N. Leverland, "Het Geslacht van Jan de Lannoy" Family of Jan de Lannoy in Ons Voorgeslacht, Orgaan van de Zuidhollandse Vereniging voor Genealogie (the Netherlands), 9 1954: 79–85 * Jeremy Dupertuis Bangs, "The Pilgrim and Other English in Leiden Records: Some New Pilgrim Documents" in The New England Historical and Genealogical Register, 143 1989: 195–199 * The New England historical & genealogical register, Volume 3 By New England Historic Genealogical Society * Delano family papers from 1833–1919 at the Franklin D. Roosevelt Presidential Library and Museum * The Moffett House museum in Berlin, New Hampshire External links * The American House of Delano, 1621-1899 *The Generations of Philippe de la Noye * Welcome to the Town of Dartmouth Massachusetts * Delano Family Tree at Geni.com * Delano family letters at the Newberry Library * Category:American families of French ancestry Category:Political families of the United States Category:People of colonial Massachusetts Category:Delano (surname) Category:Delano in Massachusetts